miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
|;}} ''Note: Season 1 and 2 are set up in a way that allows some episodes to be watched without having to watch previous episodes, as such there is no real timeline for them. There are hints as to when events happen compared to the events so this timeline is speculative.'' Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract idea or emotion came into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. (Miraculous Adventures Issue 2) B.C. *In unspecified chronological order... ** In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. (Miraculous Adventures Issue 2) *** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, and among others. ** Around 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt (lasted from 3150 to 525 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. ** In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. ** In western Europe between the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) and the early Middle Ages (lasted from around 500 to 1000 A.D.), Cernunnos, an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Between classical Japan (between 592 to 1185) and feudal Japan (lasted from 1185 to 1603), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. (Darkblade) ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) at central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Micazoyolin. ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** During the Mexican colonial period (between 1521 to 1810), a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita. ** In 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miraculous jewelry box was made. * An OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Mudekudeku. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Bọ rùa. Recent History 19th century 20th century * Master Fu, the currently last living member of the Order of the Guardians, made a mistake which lead to the guardians' temple destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost. ("The Collector") 21st century * Marinette attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing within a year before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History Modern History Year 1 September * Origins (Ladybug & Cat Noir & Stoneheart) ** Gabriel Agreste uses the Moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth, making his evil debut. ** Alya Césaire transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. ** Ivan Bruel is akumatized. ** Marinette and Adrien receive and activate their Miraculouses. ** Gabriel's son, Adrien Agreste starts attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino Lahiffe and Marinette. *The Bubbler ** Adrien turns 14. ** Nino is akumatized. December *A Christmas Special ** Adrien runs away from home. ** Santa is akumatized. Year 2 February *Dark Cupid ** On February 14 (Valentine's Day), Lê Chiến Kim is akumatized into Dark Cupid. April *Timebreaker ** Alix Kubdel turns 15. ** Alix is akumatized. ** Cat Noir is erased from time before being saved by Ladybug. *Rogercop ** Roger Raincomprix is akumatized. *Pixelator ** Vincent Aza is akumatized into Pixelator. *Guitar VillainAccording to the Metal Lourd magazine, the episode takes place in April. ** Jagged Stone is akumatized into Guitar Villain. *Darkblade ** Mr. D'Argencourt is akumatized. May *Copycat ** On Friday, May 8,In the episode "Copycat" when checking Adrien's schedule, Marinette seems to be pointing at May 8. And according to the schedule, Adrien's fencing class are always on Fridays. a sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built by Théo Barbot. ** Theo is akumatized into Copycat. *GamerIn an advertisement for the video game competition, it is revealed that this episode takes place between the 18th and the 21st of May. ** Between May 18th and May 21st, Max Kanté is akumatized. *The Pharaoh ** On May 21The date is shown on the Ladyblog in "Gorizilla.", Alix's brother, Jalil Kubdel is akumatized. ** Marinette learns about the history of past Ladybugs. June *Stormy Weather ** On June 21 (the first day of summer), Mireille Caquet won the KIDZ+ weather girl competition against Aurore Beauréal. ** Aurore is akumatized into Stormy Weather. *Animan ** Alya's dad is akumatized into Animan September *Lady Wifi ** Alya assumes Chloé is Ladybug. ** Alya is akumatized and almost reveals Ladybug’s identity. ** Ladybug also references to the titular villain from Copycat. *The Evillustrator ** Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a birthday. ** Nathaniel draws a comic involving both Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. ** Nathaniel is akumatized into the Evillustrator. *Reflekta ** Juleka Couffaine is akumatized. ** Reflekta almost had Ladybug’s Miraculous. *The Puppeteer ** Marinette makes a set of dolls based on Ladybug, Cat Noir and villains that they have fought. ** Manon Chamack is akumatized. ** Puppeteer reakumatized Alya, Roger and Nathaniel and controls Cat Noir with the dolls. Year 3 January *Befana ** Marinette turns 14. ** Marinette's grandma, Gina Dupain, visits the family. ** Gina is akumatized. March *Horrificator ** Mylène Haprèle is akumatized into Horrificator. *Prime Queen ** Ladybug and Cat Noir appear on the show Face to Face. ** Nadja Chamack is akumatized. *The Mime ** Mylène's father, Fred Haprèle is akumatized into Mime. ** Alya interviewed Ladybug *Princess Fragrance ** Rose Lavillant is akumatized into Princess Fragrance *Simon Says ** Simon Grimault is akumatized into Simon Says April *Antibug ** Sabrina Raincomprix is akumatized before the episode began. ** Chloé is akumatized. *Kung Food ** Marinette’s uncle visits Paris ** Wang Cheng is akumatized May *Mr. Pigeon ** On May 18thThe date is shown on the slideshow., Collège Françoise Dupont hosted a derby hat design competition and Gabriel judged them. ** Xavier Ramier is akumatized into Mr. Pigeon. *Volpina ** Around May 21stThe date is shown in the Ladyblog., Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a foreign exchange student. ** Lila stole the book from Adrien. ** Marinette stole the book from Lila. ** Lila is akumatized into Volpina. *The Collector ** Master Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of the Miraculous book is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. ** Gabriel akumatized himself. ** After taking pictures of the book, Marinette returns the book to Gabriel. Unknown Month *Despair Bear ** Hawk Moth tries to akumatize Mylène and Kim, but he fails thanks to the intervention of Butler Jean reminding Chloé to be nicer. ** Chloe hosts a party *Riposte ** Kagami Tsurugi tries to enroll in Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school but loses to Adrien and there for is denied. ** Kagami is akumatized. ** Kagami becomes friend with Adrien. *Robostus ** Max's robot, Markov, is akumatized. *The Dark Owl ** Mr. Damocles tries to become a superhero. ** Mr. Damocles is akumatized. *Gigantitan ** Hawk Moth tried to akumatize Adrien's bodyguard but the akuma misses and akumatizes August instead. *Gorizilla ** Gabriel suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. ** Adrien's bodyguard is akumatized. *Glaciator ** André is akumatized. *Sapotis ** Alya little sisters, Ella and Etta Césaire, are akumatized. ** Alya temporary received and activated the Fox Miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge. *Captain Hardrock ** Paris has a music festival. ** Marinette becomes friends with Juleka's brother, Luka Couffaine. ** Juleka's mother, Anarka Couffaine, is akumatized. *Zombizou Category:Histories